


Among the Cherry Blossoms

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crushes, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spring, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: 'It had been like this for a while now they were older. They realised how closer they sat next to each other, how much the other's laugh and smile seemed to shine brighter than ever. Feelings for each other developed slowly at first, then suddenly bloomed wildly before either could prepare themselves. They just never had the courage to speak about it.It seemed as though today was the day they were trying to be courageous.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really sweet and fluffy for the beginning of spring, and... Well, as someone who has written more angst than fluff over the years, this is probably as cute as I can get.
> 
> Enjoy!

The gentle chirp of birds in rustling trees could faintly be heard, their song beautiful and welcoming. With flowers in bloom, blossoms scattering in the warm breeze and the green of leaves bright under sunlight, it was Elysia's spring at it's finest.

Sorey and Mikleo were walking down a path through the park in this village, making the most of a weekend breaking up their hectic school lives. Rain had been falling recently, so the clear skies was something both had to make the most of by walking through their favourite parts of Elysia.

Mikleo tugged on the sleeve of Sorey's dark blue T-shirt when they walked by a pond, bugs flying on the surface of its water.

“Let's sit here for a second,” Mikleo suggested.

“Sure!”

Letting go of Sorey's sleeve, Mikleo led the way onto the grass in front of it, carefully sitting down without staining his white shorts. He stretched one leg out, the other with its knee bent, his arm resting on it. Sorey took a seat next to him, crossing his legs.

“This is my favourite time of year,” Mikleo said, breathing in the scent of the plants around them. It brought an appreciative smile to his face.

“You say that _every_ year.”

“Well, that's because I need to remind you. I don't know if you're intelligent enough to remember anything.” He laughed when Sorey pushed him gently by his arm, pouting.

“I didn't deserve that.”

“I'm just teasing.”

“Really though, I can always see why,” Sorey smiled, averting his gaze from Mikleo to the water. “It really is beautiful!”

“So how summer is _your_ favourite, I don't know. The temperature's perfect at this time of year. It's way too hot in the summer.”

“Maybe it's because my scarves aren't getting stolen by you at that time of year. Really Mikleo, you can't stand the heat _or_ the cold? Though maybe you just want to steal my clothing for the last one.”

“Shut it,” Mikleo muttered, faintly blushing.

“I'm just paying you back for earlier!” Sorey laughed, feeling satisfied over the reaction. “Shall we get going?”

“Sure.”

The two took one last appreciative glance at the pond before continuing to walk. They were now coming to a stretch of cherry blossom trees, which continued all the way down the path. It was an astonishing sight every single year, even though they had been able to take in its beauty together for a long time. They just couldn't ever get used to it.

“It's always so beautiful,” Mikleo breathed out, eyes dreamy. Sorey smiled fondly at that expression, no longer looking in the same direction as Mikleo. _'He's just_ way _too cute.'_

“I can think of something more beautiful,” Sorey then said before he could stop himself.

“What's that?” Mikleo asked, turning his head round to look at Sorey; clueless, but curious. Sorey's words lodged in his throat as he lost his nerve, and he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he looked ahead again. He hoped that the heat he could feel in his face wasn't as obvious in appearance.

“Doesn't matter.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked away himself – only they somehow ended up meeting each other's eyes again a moment later, bringing a smile to both of their faces. Sorey walked a little closer to him after that, enough so that their hands brushed every now and then when they walked, mostly on purpose. Mikleo didn't seem to mind; after all, he wasn't moving away. He just had his face looking down a little more now so that his hair hid his face. Sorey fought the urge to actually take hold of his hand, despite how overwhelming it was. And secretly, Mikleo wanted him to, though he was embarrassed enough thinking about it, never mind _saying_ it.

It had been like this for a while now they were older. They realised how closer they sat next to each other, how much the other's laugh and smile seemed to shine brighter than ever. Feelings for each other developed slowly at first, then suddenly bloomed wildly before either could prepare themselves. They just never had the courage to speak about it.

It seemed as though today was the day they were trying to be courageous.

“Do you-”

“Can I-”

Both let out a laugh, sounding a little nervous.

“You go first,” Sorey insisted, gesturing with his hand. Mikleo shook his head immediately.

“No, that's okay. What were _you_ going to say, though?”

“I just-” Sorey cleared his throat, eyes looking up. “I, uh, never mind.” Despite those words, he spoke again in a large rush. Different to his original plan, but still, it was something. “You look really cute today. I mean, you look cute all the time, but I- uh, yeah, you're cute.”

Mikleo blinked, having to take a moment to go over the words which had been spoken at a speed he could barely keep up with. Then when he realised what Sorey had said, his face grew red, holding the back of his hand over his mouth as his eyes looked away, unable to meet Sorey's.

“Um, thanks...” was all he could mumble. The shyness eased Sorey's embarrassment a little bit, but there was also still a part of him where he wanted the ground to swallow him whole from how awkwardly he had spoken.

Still, his voice was cheerful when he responded. “You're welcome!”

He was looking at Mikleo's hand again, a little unsure if he could still fight the urge. It turned out he couldn't, or at least, not completely; his pinky finger wrapped around Mikleo's. It was a tiny touch which seemed to mean everything. Mikleo looked up at Sorey for a moment, before he looked back ahead. The smile was an encouragement, and then suddenly, their hands were entwined. Both of their palms were a little sweaty from nerves, but the touch still felt wonderful.

Neither knew exactly _why_ the touch brought so many butterflies in their stomachs. They had held hands many times in the past – but saying that, it had only been when they were younger. It was an entirely different thing at their age now, when there was something else between them. It was incredible it could change something they were used to this dramatically.

“Shall we go get ice cream?” Sorey asked a moment later.

“I don't have any money.”

“I'll pay, don't worry! I did ask if you wanted to come out today, after all.” He swallowed, speaking again once he somehow had the bravery to do so. “It's only fair if this is a date.”

There, he said it. He was ready to die from embarrassment before the reaction from Mikleo made his heart melt a little. His eyes had lit up from that word, blush increasing. He tried to stop his smile from growing but was failing miserably.

“Yeah.” His voice was soft. “I want it to be, anyway.”

“Then a date it is!” Sorey grinned at him, squeezing his hand gently for a moment. They exited the pathway then, walking away from the blossom trees to a stand selling ice cream. They waited for a moment as the woman handed a cone to a young girl, before she straightened back up, smiling at them.

“Good afternoon! One to share?” she greeted teasingly. Both froze to the spot for a moment, though Sorey soon laughed.

“Nah, we'll have two vanilla ice creams, please,” he said. He glanced at Mikleo, who still seemed to be losing his life over the woman's greeting. “Can we have chocolate sauce on one and raspberry on the other?”

“Sure thing!”

“Hey,” Sorey grinned at Mikleo whilst they waited. “She was only teasing.”

“She definitely was.”

Sorey let out a chuckle. “You're so cute when you're embarrassed.”

“Don't make it worse!”

“But I told you you're cute before, so I'm simply making you _cuter_ by embarrassing you!”

“That's so unfair.”

“Um...” Both turned to the woman, who was holding out both of the ice creams.

“Ah, sorry!” Sorey apologised, grabbing both of the ice creams from her, handing the one with raspberry sauce to Mikleo, and handed her a few coins. “Thank you!”

“No worries, have a nice day!”

“Same to you!” Sorey turned his gaze back to Mikleo. “Where shall we go now?”

“Can we sit and eat these back by the cherry blossoms?” he asked. “I like it there.”

“Sure thing!” The two then began to walk again, Sorey watching when Mikleo took his first lick of the ice cream. Sorey smiled fondly at the bliss which broke out on Mikleo's face, an appreciative sound escaping his lips. “Good?”

“Great. Thank you for this.”

“I don't need to be thanked after all the snacks you make.” He then took a lick of his own ice cream. “Damn, it _is_ good!”

The two made it to a bench a minute later, both sitting down. Their hands were still entwined, and they were sat close enough for their knees to lightly brush against each other's. It was silent, but a lot more peaceful than awkward. They simply appreciated the sweetness of the ice cream and the beauty of the blossoms around them.

The gentle wind increased for a moment, causing a blossom to fall onto Mikleo's head. Sorey chuckled lightly when he noticed it. Mikleo turned to him, confusion on his face.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You've got something in your hair.” Sorey reached over, Mikleo pouting at the hand touching his hair.

“You know you're not allowed to touch it.”

“Awe man, I thought that would be over by now!” Sorey whined, though he ignored Mikleo's protests anyway to pick up the blossom, holding it in front of Mikleo's face. “See? I wasn't lying.” He tucked it behind Mikleo's ear, letting go slowly to make sure it didn't fall. “Hey, that's really pretty!”

“Sorey: History Nerd, but also Professional Hair Stylist.”

“Who cuts whose hair, though?”

“Well, that's true.”

Both laughed lightly, still looking at each other as it faded. It was in this moment that Mikleo realised that Sorey was still leaning in close from when he had placed the flower behind Mikleo's ear, whilst Sorey was beginning to realise how beautiful the pinkness of Mikleo's lips were.

Then both backed away with heat creeping to their faces, but their hands still held onto each other whilst they looked in opposite directions. Sorey cleared his throat, turning back to Mikleo. “Mikleo?”

“Mm?” Mikleo hummed quietly in response, continuing the remainder of his ice cream.

“I, uh-” He coughed again, his mouth dry. _'Just say it, just say it, just say it!'_ he screamed at himself in his mind. “Well, I just wanted to, uh...” He rubbed his thumb on Mikleo's hand, causing Mikleo to finally turn and look at him, lips pursed from nerves. Now their eyes had met, like Sorey had done previously, he spoke out in a mad rush. Only this time, he actually said what he _wanted_ to say. “I really, _really_ like you, Mikleo. Like… I have for a while. Longer than you might think.” He coughed once again, but he was feeling a lot more relaxed once he had actually began to speak. Mikleo hadn't spoken himself yet; he was just listening, his eyes widening. “And I, um… I would love for you to be my boyfriend.”

A silence fell after that, leaving Sorey panicking over whether or not he had said the right thing. Was Mikleo freaked out now? Was he going to throw the remainder of his ice cream in Sorey's face? _What if he now suddenly hated him?_

But Mikleo's reaction was none of the sort. Once he had finally gotten over his shock, he nodded slowly, still unsure about whether he had been confessed to in reality or his dreams. “I'd love to be with you, Sorey,” he said softly, smiling when Sorey's eyes lit up brighter than ever. Mikleo didn't even know that was possible.

“Yes! Score one for me!” Sorey cheered, letting go of Mikleo's hand to pull him into a sudden hug, causing the ice cream to fall to the floor.

“So-rey!” Mikleo whined, his head leant on Sorey's shoulder. “You made me drop my ice cream, you idiot!”

“You should have ate it as quickly as I did!” Sorey exclaimed. “Plus, this is much better than ice cream.”

“No it's not,” Mikleo mumbled, moving his head so that his face was buried into the material of Sorey's T-shirt. It was, though. Sorey knew that for sure.

“Liar,” Sorey grinned, pulling away, though he had rested his hands on Mikleo's waist. They were silent again, staring into each other's eyes as though they held the answer to every secret in the universe.

Then, after a quick glance at Mikleo's lips, Sorey leant in and kissed them. It was brief, full of awkwardness and so gentle that Mikleo probably barely felt it, but it still radiated warmth through them. But Sorey sprang back and waved his hands wildly when Mikleo didn't speak nor move.

“Ah, I'm so sorry!” Sorey babbled, hands still moving. “I just got caught up in the moment, and-”

“Sorey, it's okay.” Mikleo's voice then reduced to a sound barely above a whisper, hands resting on his lap in loose fists, his eyes looking down at them. “You can kiss me again, if you want.”

Sorey hesitated for just a moment, having not expected that kind of response. But then he broke out into a grin. Feeling a little more confident than last time, he rested a hand on Mikleo's back to bring him closer, the other burying in his hair. Their lips brushed against each other again, one of Mikleo's hands shakily resting on Sorey's chest. The kiss was as soft and delicate as the petals of cherry blossoms blowing gently past them, full of loving tenderness which neither could possibly express in words.

They broke apart slowly, mouths still partly open for a moment before they both smiled. Sorey took the hand resting on his chest, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it when he felt the slight trembling. “Nervous?”

“A little. You?”

“It's mostly gone now.” Sorey's gentle smile then grew into a smirk as he jabbed a finger in Mikleo's side, who squeaked from the sudden ticklishness. “So, after all the times you called me an idiot and said you didn't know why you were even my friend, you really liked me instead, huh?”

“You're _definitely_ an idiot.”

“But you've never questioned why you were my friend, did you? Because you were secretly yearning for me...”

“Stop it,” Mikleo whined, face flushing from embarrassment.

“Nope!” Sorey exclaimed, smirk growing as his hands attacked Mikleo's sides. He yelped and spluttered with laughter, trying to push Sorey away.

“ _Ah!_ No, Sorey, stop- stop it!”

His hands were feeble and weak when he tried to attack back, unable to stop Sorey's relentlessness before finally, he was left lying on his side on the bench with his head on Sorey's lap, a giggling mess.

“I win as always!” Sorey exclaimed, punching the air. With his laughter finally ceasing, Mikleo looked up at him, pouting.

“You only won this time because I had no time to prepare.”

“Mikleo… I could count down from _a hundred,_ and you would _still_ not be able to win.”

Mikleo crossed his arms with a huff. “Do you want me to be your boyfriend or not?”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Sorey cried, putting his hands together. “I won't do it again!”

“Yes you will.” Despite the moody tone, Mikleo chuckled and sat up, before he got off the bench, stretching out his arms. “We still haven't walked everywhere yet. Want to get going?”

“Sure!” Sorey said, taking Mikleo's hand when it was offered to him. Of course, the hold remained once Sorey was standing. He placed a kiss on Mikleo's forehead, smiling happily at the moment of Mikleo being flustered it caused.

The two then began to walk down the path again, hands swinging slightly as they furthered away from the cherry blossom trees. There was truly something about spring which their made hearts flutter, though that could have also simply been from the warmth of their touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO WRITE ONE OF THEIR TICKLE FIGHTS. I love them so much guys, help me
> 
> I'm so weird because I can go from this to my kinky NSFW? That's so contradicting, wow. Speaking of which, I won't be writing more fluff for a while as I have an angsty oneshot which has been waiting to be posted, I'm in the process of a NSFW one AND I have another angst idea, but let me know if you want more fluff in the future as I'm totally up for it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
